galtvortskolenfandomcom_no-20200213-history
Kasandra Milni
Kasandra Samantha Sinnulina Penelophy Evangeline Romanezey Victoria Othelia Cassidy Bother Milni også kalt Kas (født 22. september 1991, St. Mungos) er en utheksaminert fullblods heks ved Galtvort høyere skole for hekseri og trolldom. Hun ble plassert i smygard og er foreløpig i et forhold med Ajattara Köyliönjärvi. Hun ønsker å dele hele sitt liv med Ajattara. Det er kjent at en god stund var forholdet mellom Ajattara og Kasandra i "dvale", Ajattara farte avgårde med jenter Cheryl Ploog og Santareiel Howard, mens Kasandra var på knærne etter jenta og tryglet om å få henne tilbake. Selvfølgelig fant de veien tilbake til hverandre julen 2009, og er enda sammen. Men samtidig fikk Kasandra en annen flamme; Griffingen John McVinkel. Hun gikk også på juleballet med en annen Smygarding hun raskt fikk sansen for. Men til tross for dette, elsker hun Ajattara og utsetter heksamen for å være med henne i skoletiden. Hun utsetter også jobbtilbud for henne, og ønsker da naturligvis ikke at forholdet med McVinkel skal bli noe mer, eller kjent for allmentunge. Kasandra er uten tvil den verste bitchen som er på Hogwarts for øyeblikket. Hun har alle under sin kommando, og de som ikke adlyder, får smake pisken. Men mens hun er frekk som juling, er hun samtidig høflig og snakker ordentlig. Det gjør det umulig å hekte henne for noe av det hun faktisk gjør. Hun er den populære jenta som er fullstendig klar over possisjonen sin, og utnytter hver dråpe av den. Det er ikke rart hun har omtrent hele skolen rundt pekefingeren, inkludert lærerstaben. En kvalitet hun er kjent for å være født med, er å kunne manipulere alt og alle trill rundt og opp og ned. Det er noe av det som gjør henne så skremmende. Samantha Cassidyer en inspirasjonskilde for Kasandra som man virkelig burde ta notater av hver sekund. Dette er Rektor klar over, og det er trolig derfor Kasandra har fått stilling som Topptillitskvinne og Prefekt så mange ganger. Hun er også kjent som den ”perfekt venn”. Om du først er ”inne” hos Kasandra, da kommer du deg ikke ut. Hun støtter alle som betyr noe for henne, uansett situasjon og tid. Dette er det mange som ikke vet, siden hun fremtrer på helt motsatt måte. Selv om det kan se sånn ut, så er det viktig å huske på at Kasandra har ikke splittet personlighet. Navninndelingen er kun for å understreke at det er flere sider av Kasandra. Familie og historie thumb|leftKasandra var tjue år når hun fødte sin førstefødte, Denasy H. B. Milni. Samme året fødte hun også Kasandra. Hun jobber for øyeblikket på departementet, i avdelingen Magisk justis. Der sitter hun i Heksingating. Familien er godt kjent innen adelsstanden i London og England, og er blant annet nære venner med familien Malfang. Kasandra har selv et vennskaplig forhold til skolegutten Draco Malfang. Det er trolig fra moren at Denasy har fått inspirasjonen til å bli svartspaner, enda han endte opp som en kjent musiker i det gompiske samfunn. Matthew Lauren Bother Milni er Kassandras far og var tjuefire det året Denasy og Kasandra ble født. Han har jobbet på St. Mungos, hvor han jobber i femte etasje, Vådeskader. Matthew viser ingen tydelige tegn til å bry seg med hus og rang mens han jobber, men i det øyeblikket han kommer hjem, er han tydelig på å skille gompefødte fra fullblods. Han er ikke uhøflig mot ”mindreverdige”, kun kjølig. Dette er noe Kasandra har vokst opp med, og derav ”kopiert”. Faren er også den som har lært Kasandra å elske littertur. I hovedhuset (Herregården de bor mest ved) har de et av Englands beste biblioteker. Kasandra har lest en god del av det, men styrer unna fiksjon og gompelitteratur. Dette er bevisst, fordi hun har hadde sansen for slikt. Denasy Bother er Kasandras eldre bror. Enda det bare er ni måneder imellom dem, er de som tvillinger. De vokste ikke opp sammen, siden de fikk vite om beslektingen i tredjeklasse. Da hadde de allerede vært et par tidligere. Dette er hovedgrunnen til at Kasandra støtter inecst; hun er selv midt i et incest-drama. Hun er håpløst forelsket i broren, som er håpløst forelsket i henne. Til Kasandras fortvilelse er Denasy forlovet med venninnen, Dwarniel Wesenberg. Kasandras kusine, Marion Bother har vært en av Kasandras beste venner helt siden barndommen, og hun ser på henne som søsteren hun aldri fikk. De har vokst opp sammen, og er veldig like når det gjelder oppførsel. Kasandra setter umåtelig stor pris på kusinen, og er uten tvil overbeskyttende for ”lillesøsteren”. Det er derfra all skeptisismen kommer når det gjelder Marions valg av kjærester. Marions nåværende kjæreste, Santareiel Howard, er ikke på Kasandras ”Ja”-liste. Det er fordi hun har tatt henne i å flørte med flere av Kasandras flammer, inkludert Kasandra selv. Men ettersom Marion er nærmest på knærne etter jenta, prøver hun å la tvilen komme henne til gode. Dette resulterer i utallige pinlige stillheter, stive klemmer og tvunget høflighet fra begge sider. Fetteren, Darius T. Bother betyr ikke mye for Kasandra. Hun har aldri hatt et spesielt forhold til ham, og vil trolig aldri få det heller. Han er en liten unge i hennes øyne, men han er familie. Tiden på Galtvort thumb|leftLærerene opplevde Kasandra som den perfekte elev; smart, energisk, høflig og pålitelig. Det er da umulig for dem å forstå hvordan elever kan påstå hun er både ”ondsinnet” og ”fryktelig”. Kasandra har også mestret etter mye trening å fremkalle en skytsverge. Hennes første var en Hind som skjedde i sjetteklasse. En Hind symboliserer ”å tre inn i de voksnes rekker” for en kvinne. Etter to år forandret den seg til en Svarttrost, som representerer kjødets fristelser. Har tatt valgfagene stell av magiske vesner, Clairvoyanse og Gompologi, men hun har hatt alle de andre valgfagene før. Så hun går år om igjen for å få alle fagene som finnes ved skolen på vitnemålet. Toppkarakterer. Tiden etter Galtvort Kasandra har nå fått jobbtilbud ved Magidepartemetet av selveste magiministeren. Han er en god familievenn, og tilbød henne å følge ham i sitt arbeid og da få studiepoeng og muligheten til en plass innen departementet senere i livet. Hun vet ikke om hun orker eller vil ta seg tid til dette. Category:Karakterer Kategori:Smygard Kategori:Fullblods Kategori:Topptillits Kategori:Prefekt Kategori:Rumpeldunkspiller Kategori:Ansatt i Magidepartementet Kategori:Familie Bother Kategori:Familie Milni Kategori:2004